1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a hydraulic winch.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2009-155022 discloses a control device for a hydraulic winch, which controls the minimum motor displacement in correspondence to the engine rotation speed. The control device for a hydraulic winch disclosed in the publication cited above regulates the minimum value taken for the motor displacement to be a first minimum displacement when the engine rotation speed is higher than a predetermined value and to be a second minimum displacement, smaller than the first minimum displacement, when the engine rotation speed is equal to or lower than the predetermined value, thereby achieving better fuel efficiency and noise reduction.